Forbidden Boundaries
by TheLastYukami
Summary: They say opposites attract each other. Katarina discovered the truth in that phrase while watching the rendezvous between the Demacian Grand Duelist and the Hand of Noxus during an assassination. She discovered their motive while Fiora's clothes were removed and Darius was balls deep. She could kill the treasonous duo, or just join them in sex. Not like she wasn't horny watching.
1. Chapter 1

**Last commission for a while. Gotta get my groove back in writing. Tons of ideas, no time to enjoy and no time to write. **

**Have fun with the read.**

Katarina sat atop the building at the edge of the small outskirt town within Demacian spacing, her fingers twirling and flipping the throwing knife from her pouch within the air as she waited for her target to approach. The evening was close, as dusk covered her from vision atop the roof where she sat. she growled quietly as her patience had long ago broke apart and all she was left with was frustration. She threw her knife into the air, catching it by the blade with practiced ease before twirling it to stab into the roof, the thud of the impalement muted against the commotion of the evening streets below her.

_This fucking target likes to take their time getting from point A to B, and I'm getting sick of waiting._ She internally seethed. She slipped her fingers into her leather jacket's pocket, pulling out the small slip of the dossier for her target. The estimated time of transportation that the scouts registered for her ended three hours ago, and she had been staking out near the city for two days, moving to position at the beginning of sunset.

While Katarina wasn't unfamiliar to the event of waiting for assassination targets to show for long periods of time, her longest stakeout being a week, she was frustrated more with the boredom that came from it all. The target of her blades in her hideout falling to splinters from her practice and workouts, all her knives and blades sharpened to cut thoughts in two, and her sleep schedule thoroughly shattered due to the naps she forced upon herself. Even with all that, she conceded it being infinitely better than doing literally nothing at the Du Couteau Manor in Noxus, which was an inevitability for the last four months. Any instance of an assassination or espionage was swiftly gobbled by her younger pseudo-sibling Talon, almost all of them being within the walls of the blue and gold city state.

Her anger flared for the moment she thought of the male assassin, ripping the dagger from the roofs surface before slipping it back into its holster and kneeling upon the edge of the building. To her, it was all his fault for her boredom and frustration. His constant acceptance of Demacia based missions, ranging from scouting to assassinations, were entirely for his next motion to fuck the younger Crownguard sibling. Katarina was only aware of the fact when she discovered said light mage attempting to sneak into the Du Couteau manor with Talon months' prior on her own scouting mission. She chuckled back then at the novice infiltration, her footsteps cushioned but still loud in the ears of an experienced silent killer, and it got worse when Talon attempted to deter her voice during their nightly ventures within his room.

It was made apparent to the both her knowledge of their rendezvous when she visually caught them in the cellar one night nearly bare of clothes atop a cask of alcohol. The silent staredown between her and Talon was comical to her internally, even while she showed an expression of dryness. Her only response was to grab a bottle of thirty-year-old red wine, uncork the top with her blade (and making sure the cork popped to the male in the head), and taking a long swig of the contents before turning heel out the cellar. It was evident no words needed to be said between them, and Talon was aware that if either of them messed up something Katarina enjoyed in the manor once, she'd quickly gut them. Otherwise, she didn't care. With that they merely slipped into his room and continued fucking like rabbits, to the mild chagrin of the red head who could easily hear Lux's moans through the walls.

_Shoulda just cut her up then and there. And why doesn't he use the fucking guest house?! It's not like we get guests!_ She scolded internally once more. Her focus perked from its irritation when the darkened horizon showed a carriage lit with a single light motioning over the road toward the town. Her keen eyes analyzed the carriage and immediately picked up on the more elaborate structure, one akin to those commonly seen in the main city of Demacia. _Fucking finally! I can get this over with and leave._

The dossier of her assassination explained that she was to kill the wealthy target who had been conspiring with a Noxian traitor in this town for a few months now. No one knows what information either of them possess, and anything drawn from each other could deter the plans of the Noxian Empire. Both were to be killed silently, and the scene an accident if possible. It was easy enough for her, too easy in fact. She would normally leave such cannon fodder missions to Talon so he could at least show productivity while he was out stuffing himself into the walking light show. However, she desperately wanted to vacate herself from the monotony of the home and find something to do before she started killing people in bars. Again.

As the carriage finally approached the gates, she furrowed her brow at the regal designs engraved into the sides, more specifically the familiar design of gold on the door. _That's nobility insignias…and that crest on the side is one of the king's circle families…the targets part of one of the noble houses?_ She contemplated. The assassin hated politics outside the debate of how sharp her blade was to skin, but if there is anything she knew of the countless debriefings during the war and the numerous missions after, is that anything revolving around the noble houses was far higher in importance, and even more so in danger. Here quick clean kill just turned into an incident that may respark the war, one no one really wanted to fight now. It wasn't that Noxus wasn't prepared to battle, but the subtly of each mission, each bit of information, every instance of their feud could become a detriment or a benefit. Katarina was more than aware of the seriousness this situation ensued, and frowned at how difficult things got suddenly.

_I have to make sure it is noble house, or perhaps someone lesser parading themselves as if they were._ She concluded, sliding down the roof's edge into the darkened alley. She saw the carriage pass the alley, the face of the VIP cloaked by the veil of dark fabric over the window. With a minor huff, she began slipping through the darkness of the alleys, keeping track of the transport at every turn and stop. Whenever she saw her next move blocked or exposed, she took a dagger from her belt and threw it to a safer place, using her shunpo to quickly maneuver and replace herself. It was easy to be unheard with the commotion of the streets continuing, but less to avoid the lighting and potential eyes from catching her. She just barely avoided being caught by a group of patrolling guards who peered to the darkness where her dagger flew, slipping behind a collection of trash with her breathing held.

Her luck ran short after they left when a young lad approached her in the darkness. The assassin quickly handed the lad a handful of coins and hinted for his silence, whispering she was playing a hide and seek game with her younger sister. It was easily bought, and the lad continued happier with his spending money while the Sinister Blade sighed in quiet relief avoiding being caught for a second before continuing her motion.

Eventually she returned to the roof of a luxurious building, her eyes meeting the door of the carriage as it stopped before the entrance. Several butlers and maids escaped the lit inside of the double doors, collecting like a line before the red carpet and bowing their heads. The driver stepped from his place on the front and opened the carriage door, a pair of toned limbs meeting the floor before an all too familiar face that ran her blood cold revealed itself.

Katarina released the quick breath as she realized the target was none other than the Head of the House of Laurent in the King's Court and associate champion of the League, Fiora Laurent.

_Welp, there goes the treaty…_she stated silently. _But why target her? And who could the most self-absorbed duelist be conspiring with in Noxus? _She needed answers, and just knowing what she did spelled conflict in colors matching her hair. She continued to survey the woman from above, slipping out of sight when she entered the building and finding an opening sky window to peer through in the roof. The duelist paused at the desk, a collection of faces bowing before her in greeting. She could vaguely read the greeting of the head of the House Laurent from the male she presumed was the head butler of the establishment, one she figured was either a noble residence or inn.

Katarina moved over the building from window to window trailing the motions of the duelist as she moved. She stopped after seeing the duelist scale the steps to the higher floors, opting instead to slip into an open window and remain silent and out of sight, even within the well-lit hallways where the porcelain floors would give her footfalls away to the most astute hearing. She peered around the corner she last saw the duelist and company, seeing the Demacian noblewoman stand before a set of ornate doors facing the group.

"_Très bien._ I am retiring to my chambers for the evening. I will not allow anyone on this floor for any circumstance unless directly instructed. _Compris_?" she ordered, her condescending tone accentuated by the old Demacian tongue she normally spoke. It was comical how someone so haughty and self-centered could have an alluring tonality that would make lesser men and women fawn. Even Katarina from time to time found that voice a little too attractive to hear. The group of maids and butlers bowed low to the noblewoman, who in turn spun on her heel and flicked away her shoulder cape to open the right door.

Katarina realized within the millisecond of her turning face she had to move into her room while no one was able to see her or hear her, including Fiora herself. With skill and instinct on par with gods themselves, the assassin drew a dagger and prepared her arm to throw. Her eyes keen to the door closing and the butlers and maids turning away, she waited for the nanosecond moment to throw the dagger and shunpo to its location. Time seemed to slow, and the sounds around her muted for that pause, before her eyes gleaned at the perfect timing and she threw her dagger between the male and female that obscured her vision of the door, the slim weapon passing them with the whistle of cutting air. Not a breath sooner, the Sinister Blade focused herself to teleport to the dagger midflight, narrowly avoiding the peripheral vision of all current individuals. Simultaneously, she fell to the porcelain floor, her weight on her boots muted by the click of the doors tumbler as it closed fully. Her hand primed to her daggers to kill everyone nearby should her motions fail or alert them, she awaited some reaction to her sudden appearance, praying that her timing was well enough to prevent such.

To her relief, her ears only caught the sound of heels and shoes pacing away from the door. She looked up to see the maids and butlers walking away in the direction she was in previously, nearly halfway down the hall and far enough that should she need to make another quick motion, she was with a margin of leeway. She smirked at their disappearance around the corner before standing tall and eyeing the engraved gold and blue doors. _Too easy._

She quietly leaned against the wooden frame, her ears picking up on the sound of metal clinking together, before another door opened. She waited for a moment, before hearing the door closing and water rushing from a faucet in large quantities. Katarina deduced the duelist to be preparing a bath, and used the small motion of turning the knob to the front door to enter. She peered inside to see the dimly lit room vacant, and the light of what appeared to be a bathroom illuminating underneath the door to the far right.

As expected, the room possessed many of the commodities upper Demacian lineage and wealth would have. Everything either lined or made of gold, hints of blue textured with the surfaces of the objects. The three or four dressers besides what she could assume was a walk in closet with shutter doors sat beside the king sized bedding. Pictures of Demacian heroes and leaders painted to the highest quality close enough to originality hung on the walls all around, save the expansive set of regal curtained windows that seemed to face the rising sun on the opposite side of the room. The bedding was draped in fine cloths and blankets, the pillows looking as if they would melt into your skin if you touched them. Across the room near the door to the bathroom was a long coffee table surrounded on two sides by a sofa of white and gold. Bowls of fresh fruit and flowers sat on the hand knit drapery atop the surface, matching in color to the couch and trimmed with the gold of the room. Katarina noticed the flooring, unlike the outside of the chambers, was carpeted, making it all the easier to traverse the room without her footsteps being heard.

With eased silence, the assassin moved from the door, leaving it loosely ajar in case she needed to slip back out in a hurry. She motioned over to the dresser and closet, noticing the duelists famous rapier resting on a holster. She smirked as she knew the kill now would be the easiest, but the task of handling her suspected cohort would be harder if they found a body instead of a noblewoman. That and making things look like an accident was a test to her skills. One she would complete with flying rainbows.

She moved to open a drawer seeking information on the duelist, but the sound of the door to the bathroom slowly turning drew her attention quickly. Her heart skipped as she realized getting seen so soon would spell doom for her, especially being within arms reach of the woman's tool of destruction and knowledge of her one on one skill. She slipped into the door of the closet, closing it almost completely and watching through the shutters what the duelist was doing.

Fiora began her bath, awaiting the water to fill to its bubbly and heated volume she was satisfied with. The travel from the main capital, whilst enjoyable through the fresh and vibrant mid spring beauty, had taken all of her energy. It was a two day voyage she hadn't fully preferred having, but nonetheless she obliged for her benefit. She could smell the lavender aroma from the steam, the scent already calming her nerves of stress and toil. She unceremoniously stretched her arms upward, loosening her joints and muscles of the stiffness that plagued them. With a satisfied sigh, she peered to her bath mirror and smirked at the woman that eyed her back.

_Even when tired and weary, you still look decadent, madame Laurent. _She complimented herself internally. _It is unbecoming to state truth repeatedly, madame Laurent. I know I look_ delectable. _S'il vous plait, save the admiration for the peasants._

She paused the mental worship of herself as her ears picked up on a sound coming from out the bedroom. Her eyes narrowed and her instincts keened. She recalled distinctly informing the brass of the service, including the head butler, to remain off the floor for the evening and not disturb her under any circumstance. She stepped to the door, turning the handle and opening it wide, finding her chambers empty. She was still unconvinced of the solitude, however, as the presence of another was like a fly on the wall. And she was well aware of every fly in the building, be it a subordinate or insect.

Stepping into the center of the room, Fiora looked around and found nothing out of place from when she entered the room before. She stepped over to her dresser, gripping her rapier _la Rose_ and unsheathed the blade from its scabbard. She was no mage, but the presence of someone or something still lingered nearby. And she was intent on finding it.

"Whoever you are, show yourself. I will not tolerate such cowardice or insolence. I know you are here," she called. Of course, she received no answer. She expected none to begin with. She expected to severely maim whoever intruded into her chambers unannounced and unwarranted. The hiding was only pissing her off. "Hmph. _Ainsi soit-il._ I shall locate your whereabouts, and I promise you that your death will be your last desire after I am done."

Meanwhile, Katarina gripped her shortswords on her back with deadly vice. With the duelist potentially aware of her existence, she could no longer make this an accident. She would be forced to surprise the Demacian should she come close to the door and impale her quickly, before vacating the room.

_I was getting bored of this peaceful shit anyway. We were gonna make a war with this to begin with._ She smirked, now determined to see her assassination completed. She watched as Fiora continued to pace the room, her eyes glancing at the ajar door, then the furnishing of the room. She moved to the entrance and shut the frame, keeping whomever invaded her chambers within to her grasp. It wasn't until the duelist's eyes glanced to the doors of her closet that she too made a challenging smirk. She began walking to the door, whipping her blade to the ready at her right, and reaching forward for the handle.

In the second of tension, where both women were prepared to kill, the sound of a click rang from overhead. The minute distraction made the duelist halt, before she turned to see something drop from the ceiling's skylight. It was no doubt a hulking mass of human, standing tall with the black cloth draped over its body and covering its face and head. Fiora caught sight of its dark brown irises before she spun on her heel and dash forward with a lunge. For the massive size that the person had, they dodged the initial lunge and few swings the duelist sent before grabbing the sword possessed wrist of the Demacian and held her in place. Fiora, surprised by her assailant's strength, reached behind her back for the hidden dagger she kept in her belt.

As if sensing the threat, the free arm of the intruder reached out and held her other arm in place behind her back, before roughly twisting her sword hand. The duelist cried out in pain, as her grip loosened, and her blade fell to the floor. In one motion, the mysterious assailant twisted her whole body around to face away from them, pressing Fiora into their front and keeping her still, even as she wriggled to break their hold.

"Nnngh! R-release me at once!" she growled. The sound of a dark chuckle rumbled though her grunts of effort.

"Heheh…I thought you preferred the rough starts, Laurent," the assailant, male by the depth and darkness of their voice, rumbled. Fiora's eyes went wide as she paused her attempt to break loose and peered behind her back.

Katarina, who sat in the closet watching a random intruder not only disarm the duelist but then neutralize her, widened her eyes as the voice she heard was too familiar to ignore. As she watched the male release his grip on the duelist and shove her forward before picking up her rapier. She could only mouth 'Holy fuck'.

Fiora turned around to see none other than Darius, the Hand of Noxus, remove the covering on his face and head with one hand, and toss back the rapier owned by the duelist to her. She caught the blade by the hand with ease, whipping it to her side and glaring hot daggers at the Noxian general. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut you into filets for that," she growled. Darius scoffed.

"As if you could," he retorted. There was a tense silence between the two, where their eyes merely locked without falter. It was after several seconds passed that the duelist herself scoffed, before turning to her scabbard and sheathing her blade.

"…Were you followed?" she asked suddenly.

"How many times have we done this? I'm no amateur to getting into this waste of air town you're so particular on." He returned.

"I asked if you were followed," she repeated sternly. Darius exhaled in annoyance, the depth of his baritone voice making it into a growl.

"No. I was not followed," he answered. "Were you?"

"No one is the wiser in the capital, and my driver knows only of his bag of money for delivering me here and back to the capital in forty-eight hours," she answered. "One of the maids is also a scout apprentice of the scout elite. She has informed me that not a soul passed on my path, nor followed us on my journey."

"Hmph," Darius answered, stepping over to the coffee table and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. "…Three months. This song and dance you play is getting old, Laurent." Darius stated. "Eventually, we will be discovered."

"And we have gone three months without being discovered. We will go another three months without being discovered. I am willing to wait," she returned, pacing into the bathroom and cutting off the water to the bath. She grimaced as she realized with the general here now, her relaxing bath would be lukewarm by the time she was finished with their rendezvous. "We have been careful of our footprints."

"Noxus doesn't do careful footprints. We stomp in boots of conquest. Sooner or later, your people will hear mine, and mine will hear yours."

"Then we best accelerate the foundation of this treaty, _ne devrions-nous pas_?" she offered. Her tone was flat, and her eyes showed a level of seriousness that only Darius knew of. A seriousness that Katarina, who remained a witness to the conversation, joined in that knowledge. "What is word?"

"Same as before. My troops are still on edge and prepared for word to strike. The treaty is keeping them at bay, but the scouts and assassins don't do anything that doesn't put coin into their pockets. I know your scouts are the same as well." Darius answered. "Judging by the circumstance, everyone would think wrongly of our engagements."

"Tensions in the rope can either ease or break it. All it takes is for one side to falter for the other to secure victory," Fiora returned. "But if both sides show restraint, the group are willing to compromise, leaving the rope to ease."

"And you believe that everyone is willing to let go? Centuries of war broken by the upsurge of the void and petered after it's resealing in Icathia. A brief cease fire won't stop people from reloading their weapons. It won't stop the blades from being sharpened, or the banners to stand in the corpses on the battlefield."

"And that is where you and I come in, General," Fiora interjected, pacing herself to the male who took a bite of the apple in hand. "Tensions between us are still burning, and the rope is being tugged strongly on both ends, but that doesn't mean anything if we're on the sidelines watching them realize their fault."

"More like waiting for them to realize the truth and give up the feud," he returned.

"_Est-ce que ça importe?_ So long as you and I remain, the dogs can fight for their bones all they want," she said, her tone softening to one Katarina swore was sultry. "We just need to be the evidence of a better reality. We only need to prove that both sides of the coin…" she grabbed the apple out his hand, taking a long and hungry bite out of the same side he did before swallowing. "aren't so different."

"Do you want to flip that coin?" Darius stated, his own tone dropping to a gentle one. The Sinister Blade nearly gasped at how such a monster of a man could expose tenderness in his voice. Especially the most ruthless person with the largest axe in the Noxian military. Fiora giggled seductively, her grip on the apple falling before she reached up to cup the general's defined jaw and close the gap between them.

"Something is getting flipped, alright~" she cooed, before pulling the taller male down into her lips. To Katarina's infinitely growing surprise and shock, the male returned the deep kiss with equal vigor, their breathing the only thing save the detachment and connection of lips.

_The Hand of Noxus and Demacian Grand Duelist…are fucking._ Katarina said internally. _What in the blue and red fuck is it with Noxians now finding their dicks in female Demacians?! Meanwhile I'm sweeping the dust on my second half of the bed!_

She shouldn't see envy over fury. This was no doubt a planned instance between the Hand of Noxus and the Grand Duelist regarding diffusing tensions between the city states, both providing information, no matter how minute, to one another during a rendezvous that was admittedly proceeding for three months or more. If anyone in Noxus heard of such a blasphemy, the general would likely be marked for treason, sentenced to execution, and/or exiled from the city-state. The noble duelist would likely meet similar fate, and fingers would point at the defecation of nationalism amongst the nations. She can hear the screams of the crowds roaring for Demacian blood in tainting Noxian minds, and Demacian soldiers arming themselves for Noxus soiling their 'pristine' nobility.

And what of the rendezvous itself? Justifying how their tongues are snaked into each other's throats and their bodies are clinging so desperately to one another, it was undoubtedly not the first instance where they fornicated. Their walls were down whilst in the presence of each other and in the solitude from their realities. Katarina swore if she heard the four-letter word spill from either of their lips, all hell would break loose.

The kiss they shared slipped for a second, their breathing mixed as Darius' hands slid to Fiora's sides, one escalating to her neck and another slipping to her rear. The duelist jumped into the air, her weight caught in the single-handed grip of her ass by the general as her legs hooked onto his waist and her arms surrounded his neck. The lips reattached, and inhibitions of visuals to their tongues dancing escaped like air through the skyline Darius fell from. Heavy breathing turned into guttural moans and groans, as Darius paced from where he stood with the woman in his hold to her massively sized bedding before dropping her below him. Their lips didn't leave each other as Fiora loosened the knot that kept the cloak and hood the general was attired in. She gasped in their oral dance, their tongues parting by a strand of saliva as Darius raised up to pull over his cloak and toss it away.

"Someone is anxious…Did you miss me, general?" Fiora purred, drinking in the collection of battles manifested into the scars and sinew of the males torso. Her eyes traced along one in particular at his right side. She bit her lip at the memory of their defining fight, a gaze Darius couldn't ignore even if he was blind.

"I still have to repay that cut," he growled. Fiora returned a chuckle of amusement.

"As many times as you marked me, I am certain I am owed interest," she retorted. Her left hand grazed her stomach, a phantom bliss of numerous hours and climaxes that stained her body from the beginning making her hum appreciatively.

Darius caught her implication easily, deciding talking was just going to waste the time they had in their meeting. "Let the devil get her due, then." With that the male gripped her tights by the rim near her stomach, making one smooth and easy motion that ripped the fabric open and exposing her satin black panties. Darius growled lowly as his hunger for her body spiked upon seeing her inviting underwear.

"Careful, general. I may have dismissed the service from us, but I cannot help if you are moaning about how good it feels," she taunted flirtatiously.

"Say that again when I have you screaming my name for turning your pussy to mincemeat," he retorted as he placed both her legs to his sides. Fiora bit down on her lip again, pulling the Noxian to her face mere inches from her mouth.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a promise," he stated simply. The noble growled hungrily before her lips tackled his once again, the muscle within quickly invading his and battling fiercely with their heads tilting to the side. All the while, Darius tugged down his trousers, the band keeping them up loosened by the fingers of the duelist before his cock sprung from the folds and dropped to the last barrier of his prize. That barrier was quickly slid to the side as he gripped the base of his shaft and directed himself to her core. In one smooth thrust, he found himself embraced warmly by the velvet walls of her insides, not wasting a second to pump his hips back and forth at a savage pace instantly. The mattress began to rock heavily at their motions, and within seconds the voice let loose of the duelist filled the room. She gripped one hand onto the general's shoulder, her other clinging to the sheets underneath her and her head thrown back to welcome the euphoria. She traveled two days to finally satisfy her cravings, and the Noxian traveled longer in similar regard. Neither could deny their satisfaction to the performance, as his cock was like a hot, flesh of metal in her wet and inviting nethers.

Katarina stared slack jawed as the duelist and general began fucking like hormone spiked rabbits into the mattress. The sound of Fiora's voice was muffled within her moaning and panting, Darius' grunts adding a baritone mix to the song. The fabric of their clothing was muted against their roughness, constant pats of skin on skin like a drum in her ears. Fiora's legs straightened out completely while the general's hips threw into her, his previous placement of his hands now steadying the Demacian by holding her legs in the air. Even from her spot, Katarina could see where his cock would show and then disappear.

There was a lot to take in from this mission. The idea of the two scheming some national merge through association, their apparent history of meeting in secrecy, sharing knowledge and information of what occurred for their plans. All of this didn't just spell doom and gloom. It was screaming and brightly lit with confetti and a band. She had every notion to jump from the closet and proceed with her task, having already compiled an idea to have the whole thing seem like Darius had killed Fiora and was killed from bleeding out by a stab wound. It would have been easy and clean.

She was too preoccupied, however, with her hands finding entertainment groping her breast and digging into her leather leggings.

Something about the look of two people near opposites to one another committing the greatest taboo turned her on just as much as it did them. It could have been the history of her hearing Lux and Talon night after night. It could have been her sexual drought and boredom. It could have been just the instance being hot to her. Regardless to the cause, the effect was hardened peaks threatening to cut her top and moisture coating her fingers below. She couldn't take her gaze from it. The sound of the pompous duelist being reamed by someone as burly and strong as the Hand of Noxus was alluring to her ears.

_F-fuck. He's getting…getting pretty rough, too. It's been a while since I had a fuck as good…_She contemplated. She recalled the nights where Leblanc visited as the most recent. She always asked for more wine. She always teased about Noxian women knowing how to fuck. Always talking about her escapades with some young male that pleased her dominance in bed. It was infuriating the first four times. It broke into her thoughts the fifth. It was why she remembered the morning waking to the nude Deceiver in her bed and her clothes vacated from her body. She can remember the feeling, but not the last time. _Was it really that long ago?_

Katarina was brought from her thoughts by another long rip and a whine, her gaze peering back through the shutters to see the general tossing away the now ripped top from the duelist, her satin underwear just as quickly removed from her and her bountiful teats exposed. At some point, Fiora was flipped onto her front, her rear now facing the force that was Darius and her body being jerked forward by each of his motions.

"_Mes dieux_…Y-you're being too rough! Aaaggh!" Fiora pleaded, her expression just as lewd and betraying her words. The way her eyes glossed upward from the sheer pleasure of the general's efforts spoke volumes to how good it felt, contrary to what she stated. Her body was raised, as Darius took a handful of her right breast in his palm and squeezed firmly.

"You…nnnggh…know you love it, Laurent," Darius ordered, his hips rocking into her backside harder than before. Her moans were restrained before, but now the bliss was too much to bear. The intensity of each hit was audible even through the moans and the shitters of the closet door. The intensity of each hit rang in Katarina's ears as she finally slipped past the patch of hair between her thighs and dug her fingers into her folds and indulging herself. The intensity she was missing was making her current fantasy bring her closer and closer to the edge.

_S-shit…I could use a good fuck right now. And the way he's railing that stuck up bitch just sounds like my cure._ She huffed silently, her bottom lip caught in her teeth. She closed her eyes wanting to just enjoy herself for the next five seconds before recuperating and finishing the job. Her fingers began moving faster, the arousal finally leaking into her pants. It was going to be a cold walk back to the hideout, but now she didn't care. In her silent delight, she hadn't realized herself leaning back towards the wall. She hadn't noticed the stack of shoe boxes that sat near said wall. She didn't hear it when one of the top boxes fell onto another box with a somewhat muted thud until the sound of harsh smacking of skin on skin stopped.

She finally heard it. Darius and Fiora did as well.

"What was that?" Fiora said in pants. The general glared at his company before slipping out from her core and grabbing the hand axe he had on his pants. The cool room made him flinch after escaping, but his alarmed senses softened his dick and ignored his discomfort. Fiora quickly motioned to the dresser grabbing her blade from it's sheathe and glaring at the original place of which her earlier suspicion centered.

"**A corpse**," Darius growled as he stormed to the door. Katarina hear his footsteps, collecting herself quickly before gripping her blade and preparing for a two on one fight. The general quickly opened the shutters to the closet, being met with a swift kick to the chin by the assassin before she threw a dagger behind him to reposition herself. To her dismay, Fiora was fast to move and deflect the object from it's path near the door. The assassin swore internally before blinking to the dagger with a second one prepared. With a flick of her wrist the second blade went for the head of the Duelist, easily dodged by her superior reflexes before lunging forward with her rapier and nearly cutting into the assassin, who spun out the way into the center of the room. Fiora's eyes went to the size of saucers as she saw who was in the closet.

Darius recovered from the daze of the kick, turning quickly with his axe ready and glaring at the assailant. His motion to strike was cut immediately as he realized who it was.

"KATARINA!?" Darius and Fiora called. The assassin could only smirk.

_Love it when I catch them off guard… _To say seeing the duelist's and the general's aghast surprise at Katarina's presence is amusing to the assassin was an understatement. They're blades poised at her but their hesitation due to the circumstance comical to the Sinister Blade. "Don't get too scared now. I need this to be worth the while," she commented simply as her eyes switched between them both.

"What the hells are you doing here, Du Couteau?" Darius growled, hiding his mild panic well under his visage of anger. He had made sure he wasn't followed. He went a completely different route than the last, even taking time to leave earlier on a proposed mission in another part of the world to feign his location to the upper brass of Noxian command. He was out of sight throughout the entirety of his travel. So how did she come here?

"Better question: what are _you_ doing here, Darius?" Katarina grinned. "I mean, besides showing the Demacian baguette over here what's between those legs,"

Darius realized that if the assassin was here, then someone was suspicious of something within this town, likely moving the Sinister Blade to scout. And if she had moved her by order, she had been here for a few days at minimum, waiting for the moment to strike or to collect information. That fact on its own meant she knew everything they spoke of moments before and saying anything would make no difference. It dawned on him that regardless to letting the assassin leave or killing her, the Noxian command would find out eventually the conspiracy he and Fiora formed. He would be exiled or executed for treason. Their tryst would be over, and likely the information sent back would start a new war. All because of their connection.

More importantly, he'd lose Fiora. He didn't want to lose Fiora.

Fiora fared no better than the general, her stoic visage faltering each second of silence. Everything went well for so long, and now the deadliest assassin in Noxus discovered them. If they were revealed, Fiora would be outcast immediately. Everything she worked for would be lost. Her title next to the throne, her wealth, her status as a demacian. She'd lose her moments with Darius as well, unless they spared him into exile. That was as likely as her leaving demacian alive if things went south.

The two lovers realized their fate, their surprise now replaced with fear and anger.

Katarina, on the other hand, was having a blast, her smirk never leaving her even as she lowered her daggers from poise. "Whew…such a thick atmosphere. You guys know how to make it stressful in here," she called in a casual tone. Both Darius and Fiora raised an eyebrow. "Settle down you two. No need to get uppity,"

"Answer the question, Katarina. What is your purpose here?" Darius asked again. The assassin shrugged.

"My purpose? Find out who from Noxus is meeting with a Demacian silently and gut both. Make it seem like an accident and walk to collect my bill," she answered simply. "Typical espionage assassination shit."

Darius' gaze narrowed further, his grip on the hand axe tightening. "Who sent you?" he growled.

"Relax, big guy," Katarina stated as she sheathed her daggers and walked over to the fruit bowl. Grabbing an untouched apple and taking a bite. "If you're wondering if it was Swain or high command, it wasn't. I got the job from a tavern to get out of Noxus for a few days. Although you're a bitch for taking so long to get here, baguette,"

"You got a job from…a tavern?" Darius questioned. "Explain yourself,"

"Put the axe down and have the bitch sheathe her sword, I might be able to," she stated while eating. Fiora didn't falter for a second, ready to lunge at the assassin. To her surprise, she saw the Hand of Noxus putting his weapon away.

"Darius what are you doing?! We can't trust her word-"

"You and I both know if she leaves knowing what she knows then next time we meet will be at the edge of our blades," he interjected. "Killing her will alert Noxus. Noxus will ask questions of the Du Couteau household. They will seek answers and find them through the Black Rose. There isn't a damn thing we can do to her," he admitted. Fiora opened her mouth to argue, but closed it as quickly understanding the truth in his word. They were at a loss here, and unless they catered to her presence, no one here would leave happy. Save Katarina, who could likely get a good payout from all of this. "What is it you want to keep this all silent?"

"That's some dangerous wording, Darius. There is a lot someone like me would want, but can you provide such an offer on all scales?" Katarina pressed. The assassin sat onto the sofa unceremoniously, kicking her boots onto the coffee table with leisure that the duelist scoffed at. Katarina couldn't care less.

"I won't ask again, Katarina." Darius said darkly.

"Making a threat?" Katarina retuned with a challenge. "Is that really what you should be doing now? I have all I need to see in order to have you killed, Darius. And we both know that Swain would believe someone skilled in espionage over someone skilled with their axe."

"_Assez de cette!_ I have neither the patience nor tolerance for your back and forth," Fiora called out, swiping her blade to the side. "It is apparent you have an edge over the two of us in this debate through your third-party affiliation, Katarina. Either speak your wishes for keeping silent or stay silent eternally,"

Katarina shuddered, the linger of arousal from watching them fuck still leaving her sexually vulnerable. Her eyes glazing as the sound of the Demacian's tone rolling on her name made a shiver run up her spine. "Oooooh…Don't call my name like that. Might take the general's place in railing you, baguette."

Fiora was fuming at the taunting name, her cheeks going red at the idea of the redhead obliging to her statement. "S-such insolence! Have you no moral fiber? No class?"

"Class? Bitch, I am an assassin. The only class I excel at is cleaning the blood off a target. You and your brick stuffed asshole can keep your class with your posture of a floor board," Katarina replied, taking another bite from the apple she had. "And don't get me started on morals. Especially to a demacian traitor who just had her pussy filled with Noxian dick."

"Must you have such vulgarity in your vocabulary? That is the problem with you Noxians. Crass and abrasive like scrubbing wool, and a mouth desperately needing cleansing," she insulted. Katarina was unimpressed.

"…but a Noxian tongue must taste good with the way you tried to swallow it whole, huh?" she returned slyly. Fiora made a face of disdain, her brow furrowing at the lack of restraint Katarina naturally had.

"_Méprisable._ Disgusting." She spat. Katarina chuckled in response.

"Tell us what you want, Du Couteau." Darius asked again to cut off their bickering. The redhead saw his patience ending, his glare strong into her green eyes. After a short pause, she rolled her eyes before throwing the mostly eaten apple at the duelist, watching her effortlessly slice away the fruit midair to avoid touching her body. Fiora lightly brushed off an invisible fragment on her shoulder, more or less taunting the assassin for attempting to bother her.

"Five hundred grand," Katarina ordered simply as she leaned back in her seat. Both Darius and Fiora's eyes widened at the number.

"You're kidding," Darius growled.

"The job I picked up was five grand. Ten if I made it an accident. I figured two authorities such as you two could scrounge up some pocket change and add two zeros." She stated. "Five hundred. Not a coin short."

There was a tense pause between the three of them, before Fiora closed her eyes in resignment, sheathing her blade and returning it to the top of the dresser. "_Terminé._ The other houses will look at me funny for spending such an exuberant amount out of the blue, but they are irrelevant to me." Fiora agreed.

Katarina raise an eyebrow. "And how would you get me my money, baguette?"

"Refrain from calling me that," Fiora declared. "In a few days I will make a mention of hiring an assassin to dispose of a traitor to the House Laurent. One that was dealt with, and that assassin paid for. It will be discovered to be you, of which will raise question of a Demacian requesting aid from a Noxian. I will deny it as an unknown alias, and have your ransom sent through the general here."

"That sort of action could fuel a fire…Or raise an idea," Darius concluded.

"Indeed. An idea that Demacian nobility, so long as all hostile implications are not from Noxus, is willing to cooperate to some degree with former enemies. Again, there will be odd looks, and I will have to present myself and my standing against the king, but I see more than just a feud. We have been torn asunder by our rivalry, desiccated by the upsurge of the Void. What is to say we cannot complete a mutual tolerance and understanding?" Fiora explained. "If you do not breathe word of this, I will have twice that amount when everything is properly sorted."

"Heh…I shouldn't comment on how you're willing to pay one mil to keep me silent. I guess you two actually want this to happen," Katarina said amused. Darius made no retort, but the Duelist silently scoffed and looked away. The redhead was ready to burst out laughing at the blatant means to hide the blush. "Fine. I'll take it. Condition two,"

At that the two looked to her as if she grew a second head. "Condition two?" they both deadpanned simultaneously.

"Yeah…I want in."


	2. Chapter 2

Katarina stood from the seat and rest her hands to her sides. Both the Duelist and the general looked to her perplexed, Fiora more than Darius.

"Elaborate your words, Du Couteau," Darius ordered.

"Considering what I saw and heard after the fact, you can put two and two together," the Sinister Blade said particularly to the general. Darius' revelation came quick, a long hum escaping his voice box. He looked glanced to Fiora and back to her, receiving a nod from Katarina that his mental assumption was correct.

"I am unsure what you are implying, Katarina," Fiora stated. "Do you mean to assist us in the mutualization of the city-states?"

"No…That's not what she means," Darius answered, turning his gaze from the edge of the bed. "I doubt you'd like the idea at first, but you'll come around."

"Come around? You're not making sense. What is it that she wants?" Fiora pressed, annoyance growing in her tone. Katarina's lips thinned as she deadpanned the Demacian.

"I am surprised you could find such a dull plank attractive, Darius," Katarina mused as she began peeling her jacket from her body. The swords she had strapped to the back fell to the couch with a thud, before she began unclasping the belts of throwing daggers and knives from her waist and legs.

"She has an attractive tone, both in conversation and in bed," Darius answered with a smirk as he faced the assassin again.

"Oh? Maybe I could try it out…Of course, I am a give and take girl in bed," Katarina mused in conclusion, the duelist finally coming to realize their implication.

"Y-you cannot be serious…" she deadpanned, watching the assassin approach her. She paced back slowly, not moving to defend herself with her blade as the two on one would end poorly, regardless to her expertise.

"Damn straight. Gotta teach you how real Noxian's fuck," Katarina returned, now gripping the hem of her undershirt and peeling it off her body. The Duelist stared agape as the assassin revealed the lack of underwear as her bare breasts came into view. She hid the gulp she made well, the allure of those generous teats flaring her previously suppressed arousal. "It was sexy seeing you bent over with him pumping from behind, but even I could tell he was holding back,"

"H-holding back? That man is a brute!" she commented, not sure where the words came from but realizing too late the amusement it gave them both. Her cheeks flared heavier.

"Red as a tomato. Haven't fucked another chick have you, baguette?" Katarina chuckled, finally closing the distance between them and placing a casual hand to her waist. Her free left hand gripped the rapier loosely held in Fiora's palm and snaked it away. "Don't worry. Darius will be right there pounding that pussy while we kiss and make up~"

"He'll be what-" Fiora was abruptly cut off as the assassin made the first move onto her lips, not wasting time in urging her tongue into her mouth and making the lip lock as sloppy and hungry as possible. Fiora was so aghast at the turn of events and the apparent agreement to turn her intended reunion with Darius into a two to one copulation that she hadn't the mentality or physical will to resist the Sinister Blade's advance. She was slightly shorter than the Sinister Blade, so it was a minor tilt of the head that gave Katarina an angle.

With her rapier lost from her grip, Katarina simply let it fall to the floor, a gasp breaking from Fiora mid kiss. "Mmmphh…" she softly moaned, the lip lock now showing their tongues twirling and dancing in each other's mouths. Katarina gently pushed the Duelist against the dresser, her hand previously peeling away the weapon joining her right at her waist and moving down to cup at her ass. With a firm and greedy squeeze, the Duelist flinched breaking the lock between them and leaving a trail of saliva and breathing between the inches of their faces. The Noxian red head held no hesitation to start kissing her jaw to her neck, running her tongue onto the pristine skin.

"D-do I get a say in what happens here!?" Fiora called, looking between Katarina and Darius.

"Not really. I'm enjoying the show, she's horny with an edge on us, and you can't deny liking it with your hands on her sides," Darius mused. The Duelist realized then that her palms did indeed latch to Katarina's waist just above her hip, not making motions to reject or dissuade the touch of the redhead.

"I-I am _not_ enjoying this!" she protested. She heard the sultry giggle rumble from the redhead, before the hand previously attached to her rear slid between her legs. The Duelist hitched as a pair of digits snaked between her folds and caressed the sex.

"Lie all you want, baguette. I know I am going to enjoy it," Katarina cooed as she began impaling the two digits between her lower lips, stifled moans escaping Fiora's weakened body. "And who the fuck told you it was a show, Darius?"

"I decided it was a show when you walked up and started making out," he returned. "I mean, I know how you two are already."

At that, the assassin broke her action of pleasuring the reluctant Demacian and raised an eyebrow to the general. "You know how I am, do you?"

"Rough, forward and dominant. Fiora is like the gentler side of the coin," he answered. Katarina raised an eyebrow, questioning his knowledge of what her sexual side was like. "Some of the soldier's you took relief from way back explained a little more detailed what you're like."

"Guess I have some new heads to cut off when I get back," she mused. Darius hummed, not fond of the assassin's definite declaration to kill his soldiers, but not going to stop her if she really wanted to. "And which one is better?"

"Make me decide." He said simply as he laid back with his hands behind his head. Katarina chuckled as she slid from the proximity of the duelist, turning and walking to the mattress before crawling over and gripping the rim of his trousers. Without a word, the assassin peeled the fabric down, exposing the mostly flaccid cock between his legs. She took the shaft in hand and began pumping the tool strongly, the general making a long breath of relief from her handjob.

Fiora, having been torn from the continuous stimulation, stared in irritation and mild envy at the two Noxian's. "_Ahem._" She called, their gazes turning to her but the redhead's hand not stopping. "I suppose my lodgings are adequate for your pleasure making? And I was to skip out into the hall to relieve myself of the stimulation you both forced upon me?"

"So, you did like it," both said simultaneously.

"I will not permit you to ignore whom owns this building and do as you please, nor will I allow you to claim superiority over me as if I didn't exist," She announced, placing her hands to her hips.

"Is that Demacian for 'I'm still horny'?" Katarina joked. "Or maybe you're just upset because the big bad general was going easy on you in bed? I don't have a problem with showing you some tricks."

Fiora knew what the assassin was playing at. It was a challenge to see which of them was more pleasing to the male. A test to see if his attraction to her was weaker sexually due to her reluctance to intensity. She rolled her eyes, understanding that denying the challenge would bolster the red heads ego against her and accepting would play into their little co-op of steamy intercourse. She was better than the two on the bed, but she held that irritation of being cornered against a challenge.

"_S'il vous plaît._ You're not fooling me with your wordplay, Du Couteau," she retorted, strutting around the bed to the opposite side of Darius.

"Meanwhile, I still have a rock-hard cock in hand and I did nothing," Katarina stated dryly. Fiora's reaction was immediate, her gaze turning to the tool in her grip to see it at full mast with the careless strokes. Her brow raised, looking to the general who merely shrugged. "Bet you I can get him to cum with this, where he was balls deep in you for a few minutes and didn't come close,"

"Are you serious right now?" Fiora scolded.

"You never liked foreplay, and half the time it was one and done. Us 'crass and vulgar' Noxians enjoy the finer things," Darius teased, a satisfied exhale escaping as he was serviced by the assassin's grip.

"Like rutting akin to rabbits in heat with no restraint?" Fiora deadpanned.

"If that what you call real sex, then yeah," Katarina answered. "Speaking of which, I wondered what Demacian pussy tasted like. May I?"

Darius smirked once again with his eyes closed, gesturing with a hand to proceed as she pleased. The red head let out an amused huff before leaning down and attaching her tongue to the head of the general's cock, the lingering flavor of sex still coated on the sweltering organ. She released a hum of approval as her tongue coiled and rolled over the tip, collecting as much of the mostly dried sexual essence from the flesh before lowering her head further onto the cock. Fiora watched in mild awe and disgust at the ease the assassin held in devouring the massive genitalia she could barely take in her lower lips.

"Aaahhh…Been a while since I had a good blowjob…" Darius breathed. He knew his words would likely set off some trigger within the Demacian, her instinct to superiority something she never could ignore or deny. It always was the case between them of whom would finish first, or who would be the most satisfied. Of course, she posed herself the victor of every outing, and with a single eye to her reaction watching Katarina enjoy herself, he could tell it wouldn't take very long before she'd feel the need to prove a non-existent point.

Of course, Katarina expected the same, her words having done more than enough after teasing the duelist against the furniture not five minutes ago. She whipped her hair to the right, letting the view of Darius' engorged cock disappear between her lips become openly visible to Fiora. A sight she shied her eyes from but glanced subtly every few seconds. She only went about halfway down his cock, more than capable of taking the whole of the shaft without care, but she was waiting for the bait to be taken.

"H-how revolting…Using your mouth to p-pleasure someone else…especially after their genitals have been active within someone," Fiora protested. She crossed her arms and glared at the red head, who in response began sucking and slurping the shaft louder. Fiora could see the flesh on Darius' dick sheen with saliva, more importantly his clear restraint to express his pleasure before her. It was made worse when she realized that the scene from her perspective looked enticing.

"No clue what you're talking about, I am just tasting some of you through him," she explained. "You taste great, by the way,"

The male released a sigh, looking back to the redhead who continued to stroke his shaft. "Don't chat too much. if you want to join, you're going to have to prove it," Darius spoke.

"But what feels better, Darius? Fucking her pussy or getting a tongue to your cock?"

"Still can't decide, but you're getting points," he hummed.

"Aren't you cheeky?"

"You're still sucking me off, though….nnngh…A-and it still feels good…" he answered. Katarina giggled as she resumed her motions of her tongue on his tip, not five seconds passing before she took his shaft into her cavity and began her slow bobs along the length.

Fiora tucked her lips in as she watched the repetitive movement from the redhead's mouth, seeing the general taking intense bliss from watching her envelope his shaft over and over again. She huffed, finally stepping to the bed and crawling over to the opposite side of the assassin before gripping the base of the cock and pulling it to her direction. Katarina raised a brow with a smirk as the tool was pulled from her lips, looking to the demacian with amusement.

"I thought it was revolting, baguette?" Katarina mocked.

"I told you to stop calling me that. And it is revolting. It's even more so with how poorly you are doing it," she lectured, brushing the assassin away from the generals lap. Katarina and Darius shared a glance as they observed the duelist diving in between the legs of the soldier. "Just because the act is crass and obscene means little to the purpose. I am the better lover to the general, and should such a task please him, I will outperform any rubbish attempting to sway his attention,"

The assassin couldn't help but chuckle. _Who knew the bitch was possessive. _She permitted the duelist to indulge with glee, resting her head on her elbow and watching her slowly stroke the males erection, Katarina's saliva allowing her strokes ease.

"I can't believe you'd take pleasure from such a vulgar act. I thought you a man of strength and determination," she scolded lowly. "And to accept some second rate to service your lust. It seems I have not acquainted you with finer things,"

Darius said nothing, merely looking to the duelist and awaiting her action. "I hope you realize something like this isn't going to be a habit or anything. I am merely proving a point and gracing that uncouth instinct you have with some true enjoyment," she continued. She looked down to his shaft, the girth and length as intimidating in such proximity as he is. Her hands were used to the slim and weightless hold of her rapier, but his tool was akin to a child's arm, with the hardness of a rock. Her dainty fingers had difficulty coiling around the shaft as she moved, but she held no visible intimidation as she moved her mouth to his head. She kept her eyes lidded as she peppered light kisses to the organ, before her tongue was involved in contact to the head. Fiora slowly inched himself down the general's lower head, her lips puckering lightly as her jaw expanded to fit the tool. Reaching half of his length, her muscles limit on expansion struck, and she was left there with a mild discomfort as Darius' cock proved to be a lot for her smaller mouth.

The duelist began lifting herself up and dropping her head back down in slow motions over the length of Darius' dick, her saliva secreting more and more as seconds passed to ease her motions. She set a rather slow pace upon his cock, finally peering up to see his expressiong blissful from the sensations. A swell of pride and satisfaction wormed into her, goading her to move faster and go deeper.

"Someone's getting into it…Don't leave me out of the fun," Katarina mused, urging the duelist off the head and returning it to her mouth. Fiora scoffed at the interruption of her work, glaring at the redhead who returned a cheeky huff towards her. Katarina kissed the tip once before gripping the shaft in hand and slowly stroking it. "Miss your lollipop, baguette? I don't mind sharing,"

"I told you to stop calling me that, " she scolded, before running a tongue up the length of the erection. Katarina followed suit on her opposite side, before the two began lapping away at the organ with their fingers sharing the base. Within seconds, the duelist returned her lips to the head, rolling her tongue over the tip while lightly sucking. Katarina peppered kisses to the side of the shaft, her tongue moving like a feather across the swollen tool.

Darius held the most satisfied smile in watching the two service his cock from his view. He sighed and groaned lowly at the bliss of their alternative movements, watching the assassin and duelist switch between sucking the head of his dick to licking and kissing the sides. His cock was covered in a thin sheen of saliva, reflecting the light of the room and replenished each second they worked. His resilience in moaning broke when he felt the duelist dive her head down over the entirety of his cock in one go, forcing the redhead back. reaction she wasn't truly prepared for. Her gag reflex kicked in after a couple of seconds, her throat coughing harshly on his organ as oxygen was pulled from the air desperately.

"Don't choke yourself there, baguette. I doubt the general here likes fucking slack jaws," Katarina teased, earning a sideways glance from the duelist. She could see the disdain in her glare, but merely giggled at the reaction.

"I hope with all your snark you are taking notes, Du Couteau," she said haughtily. Katarina leaned on her hand and looked back to her with a deadpanned gaze.

"I am taking notes on how slow you're going," she returned. Fiora raised an eyebrow. "By this point, I'd have him balls deep or popping his second load. Possibly both."

"And you lack the craft of pleasure and passion that comes with it, _petite amie._ It is no wonder you haven't a stable attraction,"

"Yep. _Real shame_ I don't know how to suck dick like you do. _Pitiful,_ really," Katarina said, sarcasm dripping in her tone. Fiora glared at the assassin, prepared to rip into her for making her seem naughty. It was then that the general finally responded to their presence.

"I didn't travel three days, get kicked in the face, and have myself blackmailed to hear you two bicker. If you're not going to do anything," he growled, before sitting up suddenly and shoving the redhead to her back. Like the duelist, the Hand of Noxus made quick work removing Katarina's trousers, the fabric ripping easily to his strength as her underwear was exposed. "I will."

Katarina huffed, disappointed her only pair of pants was ruined, but satisfied with the shift in pace from before. "About fucking time you decided to do something. I was getting bored trying to seduce your bitch," she returned, allowing the male to spread her legs open and align himself to her core. The general wasted no moments in fully impaling himself into the assassin, a jovial cry escaping her as she finally felt the tool she watched and wanted to be given to her.

"And I was getting bored of you pretending you didn't want to get fucked, Du Couteau," he growled. That raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips from being caught. The general made a few slow and long thrusts into her pussy, adjusting to the new feel of her core, before his waist began moving in steady rhythms between her legs. He took firm hold of her sides, keeping her body still while he moved back and forth. Hums and quiet moans spilled from her lips, before the chorus of bliss sang within the room atop the Demacian's bed. A chorus of bliss that said Demacian was watching with mild envy, shadowed by her disbelief.

Fiora once again was at a loss of words, watching her rendezvous not only neglect what was her superior attention but opting to resume fucking another woman. In _her _bed, nonetheless. She sat there, observing the actions before her as Darius' engorged organ repeatedly entered and exited the redhead's pussy hastily. The smaller woman let loose cries of glee, ringing louder than the soft pats of their bodies reconnecting. There was something hypnotic about the motion, the intense embrace of his thick rod stuffed gingerly within her that left her without reaction. She should be furious with him, but she couldn't take her eyes away from it. She couldn't take her gaze from what she was beholding.

"AAhhh! F-Fuck yeah! I love it when they have big cocks! Aahn!" Katarina moaned shamelessly, without care to whether the duelist saw her most risqué and vulgar side or if the whole building knew of their sex. It satisfied the burn in her loins she had to tolerate, and it felt fucking fantastic.

"NNngh-Sounds like you needed this more than you wanted it," Darius stated. As durable as he was, he was having a hard time thrusting with the assassin's near virgin-like tightness on his dick. Each thrust was labored, grunts of effort sign and proof. "Gripping me fucking tight,"

Katarina laughed between moans at the comment. "Now I know…Mmmm…You've been fucking Demacians," she replied. "Forgot what actual fucking was like…!" the redhead looked over to the duelist, who remained silent even through her jabs at her. "S-speaking…nnngh…of 'fucking demacians',"

Fiora realized she was suddenly the subject and perked up, her eyes rising from the view of Darius' cock disappearing and reappearing from Katarina's folds. Her face flushed red, before she turned away from their gazes. "I-I told you two I am not going to be a bystander in my own chambers to your lust," she reprimanded. It was then that the general removed his grip from Katarina's left side and took the duelist by the wrist, pulling her closer to his body.

"Who the fuck said you weren't part of this?" he asked lowly, before grabbing her jaw and tugging her into a tongue-lashing kiss. For a second, she tried to resist, but there was always something about the general's forceful and strong lips that kept her stilled. In public and to her nobility, she was stoic and steadfast in her superiority, but the general made her docile. Darius was one of the few people who she'd allow to quell her title for a moment. The taboo was too enticing, the sensation too stimulating. He knew her buttons, and he didn't show mercy in abusing them.

The redhead watched as the two made out, Darius having no hinderance to keep fuckign her. It no doubt felt fantastic to have someone as generously equipped as the Hand of Noxus pleasuring her, but she wanted to enjoy the duelist as well. Katarina bit down on her lip seeing their tongues twirl between their mouths, before she caught eye of the exposed ass Fiora had. She took her chance with her defenses down and snuck her hand behind the bent over Demacian, her fingers snaking over the supple skin before diving into the still moist lower lips. The reaction was immediate, as the cry of surprise came out muffled. The duelist wanted to admonish the redhead for stealing a feel into her body, but was held still from Darius. She was at the whim of their control, Katarina pulling her rear closer to her upper body and fully invading her snatch with two slender digits.

"Something tells me you…mmmph…wanna be part of this anyway, baguette. This pussy is dripping," Katarina called. Fiora moaned as Katarina's digits began digging stronger and faster into her pussy, her body shuddering at the sensation that overwhelmed her with each pump.

Darius finally broke away from the kiss, leaving the noblewoman to pant and whine from the influx of stimuli. "Of course, you do. I know more than anyone how much of a slut you can be, Fiora," he growled. "I know how badly you've wanted to feel my cock stabbing that hot cunt of yours until the morning comes. You've been begging for it since I came in,"

"N-no…I-I'm not…" she whimpered lightly.

"You're right. You're _not_ getting it. Not yet, at least," Darius declared, shoving the duelist away from the proximity. Fiora's eyes gleaned, stunned from the sudden announcement. "At least, not from me just yet."

"W-what?" she asked, her tone filled with need as she completely forgot about her standing against the redhead still being fucked.

"You heard me. We've been doing this song and dance your way for a while, but we don't really have that luxury anymore. You've enjoyed the control switch for a while, Fiora, but tonight? Tonight, you will learn of how Noxian's fuck," he concluded, halting his thrusts into the assassin as she removed herself from his shaft. The Demacian was so stunned by his dead serious tone that she didn't notice the Sinister Blade sit up and shove her onto her back.

"And we'll start with you watching me finally eat this pussy out," Katarina added as she held the woman's legs apart and bent low, her face coming within centimeters of her trimmed patch of nether hairs and moist lower lips.

"You're going to what?!" she called. "I beg your pardON ME!?" her voice rose an octave as she spoke, her body flinching at the sudden stimuli of the assassin's tongue suddenly assaulting her clitoris while the same digit that prodded her entry before returned to her pussy.

"I didn't say you could leave, Katarina," Darius growled as he turned himself to rest behind the redhead. Katarina didn't get any warning of restraint when he plummeted back into her core, resuming the pace he had for fucking her.

Fiora hissed as she felt the redhead's tongue lash and coil wildly within her core, her head thrown back in bliss from receiving the tongue worship by the assassin. She sat there and watched as the general continued to thrust his hips behind Katarina, his length appearing and disappearing quickly to leave a lewd sound of skin upon skin and fluid splashing softly between. There was too many things stimulating her now, her tongue rolled over the taste of the Noxians on her bed as it lingered on her lips, the sound of fervent rutting like canine mating, the smell of sex that stuck to her nostrils in a mixture of sweat and arousal.

She was never one to find attraction in another woman's pleasure, but the sight of Darius abusing the assassin's backside with his hips, let alone the idea of the savage assault he presented to Katarina's insides, was driving her mad. It sounded as brutal as it appeared, with each moan that rumbled from her mouth, muffled by her attention to Fiora's pussy, mixed with a grunt or hiss. They weren't having mere fun, much less making love as Fiora feared from seeing him so eager to have sex with the redhead. Darius was actually fucking Katarina as he wanted. He was putting his strength and weight into each thrust and it felt amazing. Katarina accepted the onslaught with glee as she was merely getting fucked, meeting her oppressor half way. It made sense since she was probably tormented seeing the Duelist restrain such unabashed pleasure from them both. A pleasure she now understood wholeheartedly how desperately she needed as well. Maybe her truest desire was to break every taboo she knew of, to throw away the title, the standing, the purpose, the years of a chin above others for one moment to be underneath the waters, to succumb to the primal urge of being a woman instead of a noblewoman.

Katarina was surprised to feel Fiora's hands on her shoulders pushing her from her cunt. Her surprise was multiplied when the lust driven expression she held when they met gazes grew closer to her face until Fiora's tongue mashed fervently with her own. The Duelist slid below the redhead, keeping their lips and tongues dancing betwixt their breaths. She hummed in approval, matching the sudden compliance the duelist was giving with their lips, and grabbing a good amount of her generous bust into her hand. Katarina pulled away from her lips with a smile, her body still rocking from the effects of Darius' hips into her rear.

"Finally….nnnngh-came along?" she moaned, lowering herself to her chest and capturing the free breast from the Demacian in her mouth.

"S-shut up…" Fiora ordered simply, neither denying or complying to her ego. She grabbed over the redhead's palm on her teat with her own, her free hand sliding back down to finger herself. Even with the general's avid indulgence to her lust, she had never been this soaked.

"MMmm…Good. I doubt I'd hold back after Kat," Darius grunted before gripping the duelist's legs from around the assassin and pulling her further under Katarina, leveling their lower bodies to one another before removing himself from the redhead and impaling Fiora once again. Fiora moaned out at the sudden invasion, her voice slurred with cries until the Noxian assassin returned her tongue to her mouth. Their heads tilted, their tongues violently lashing against one another, their bodies jerking forward with the ramming from below. Fiora's fingers vacated from her pussy to allow Darius the much-needed space, moving immediately to the honeypot of the assassin.

Darius was loving the sight before him. The sexiest fighter from Demacia ruthlessly tongue lashing against the Du Couteau assassin under his cock. There wasn't a moment in time where he could recall such euphoria in plowing their respective cores. He freely fucked the two in their position, switching between their pussies every dozen or so seconds and relishing the feel of each. Katarina was eager and dangerous, the vice grip she kept on his cock upon entry was nothing short of a plea to stay. Her walls were constricting, keeping him from fully escaping until he forced her ass away from his waist. Fiora was so slick and hot with arousal that reentry and movement was like breathing. He could feel the drops of arousal pool on his balls and shaft, the sheen of fluid glistening every time he caught sight of his work. With one hand on Katarina's ass and another keeping Fiora's leg up, he let his lower body do the work whenever he wasn't switching between them, then refocused himself to aim into the vacant honeypot below or above.

Minutes of their collective moans, grunts and hisses ended when Darius removed himself from Katarina's core once again and began jerking himself furiously over her backside, a deep growl escaping his throat before ropes of seed shot forth to cover her back and ass. The assassin giggled and cooed sultrily as the white spunk painted her ass and lower back with streaks of white. She peered back to see his work, marveling at the copious amount to release from him. Soon the shots became goblets that dripped down to Fiora's pussy, the cooling of it sending a shiver up her spine.

"That's a lot of cum, Darius. How haven't you knocked up the baguette yet?" Katarina asked between pants.

Fiora looked over the assassin's body to see the canvas of white and skin, surprised by the amount as well. "Be…grateful he didn't impregnate you, Katarina…No amount of prevention…could restrain all of that…" Fiora added, her fingers picking into the pool at the curve of her back and pulling away a wad of the seed. The thickness and viscosity that stuck to her digits stunned her, instincts taking place before she pulled the coated fingers to her lips and savored the seed on her tongue.

Katarina looked back to the duelist with a smirk. "You're telling me? I remember a certain baguette saying she couldn't get pregnant _just yet_." She stated before she coiled her fingers into Fiora's. "Maybe we can change that~"

Fiora widened her eyes at the statement, watching the assassin throw her leg from over her body and hold her arms down by the hands above her head. Fiora looked to see a shit-eating grin on Darius' face, and a more impressive cock at his waste unfazed by the expensive amount of climax he just released.

"W-what…?! No! that's too much for me!" she pleaded, her strength in resisting low since she came multiple times in the collection of their recent activity. Her words fell on deaf ears as the general returned his erection into her pussy with glee, Fiora letting out another moan as her back arched from the invasion. Katarina raised the duelist up, sitting behind her and watching over her shoulder to see her view of the bulging from Darius' cock pumping into her.

"Ooooh…I didn't know he was big enough to bulge…" she purred into her ears, sending a lick to the duelist's earlobe before nibbling on the muscle. "You can see it like it's trying to break out from inside you…"

"S-stop it…! I c-can't…aahhh!" Fiora cried out. Her mouth was suddenly occupied by the right digits of the assassin as she was held from behind to keep still. Her left hand trailed down over her navel to where she could feel the head of his cock pumping harshly into her, before going lower and using her two middle fingers to tease her clitoris. Now she was completely trapped, the redhead violating her sensitive bud and the general mashing her insides into pulp. She soon felt Katarina's grip on her breast loosen before the hand raised up to her mouth, two fingers slipping between her lips as heady pants escaped her. Her tongue coiled around the digits, the lingering taste of her own honeypot a bittersweet reminder of her fall to debauchery. She made weak struggles to break from their grip, all in vain as the general held onto her waist and left leg while Katarina kept her upper body in place.

"A-aah shit…you're a lot tighter now, Fiora…maybe you wanted to be filled the whole time?" Darius called to her, noticing the lewd and longing expression within her eyes as she stared back at him. "I know I have been….nnngh-waiting a while to pump you full. Get ready for the first load of the night,"

It was then that the Demacian whined outward, the climax ruining her chance to resist the incoming sensations. It took no more than a few seconds before the general delve his head as far into her core as possible before groaning out, releasing hot pleasure in yet another thick batch of seed. Her body arched as the sear of the hot liquid scorched her insides, her cry muffled suddenly as the redhead turned her head to her and stuffed her tongue down Fiora's throat. The throb that rumbled from below and within was like a hard beat of a drum, her muscles contracting as if sucking the essence greedily from his organ.

Seconds passed as the panting and moans petered out, before the general finally exited her pussy. His shaft coated in white, a line following his head from her core before a goblet of the fresh batter broke from the inside to fall and pool between her legs on the sheets. Fiora's legs finally fell limp onto the mattress, her eyes glued to the now empty and twitching lower lips.

"Now that the baguettes out the way, we can finish where we were at," Katarina purred, glaring hotly at the cum coated dick before her. She licked her lips and moved the duelist away, grabbing the shaft by the base and immediately stuffing the tool in her mouth. The taste of salty, bitter satisfaction turned her on even more, as she looked up to the general while bobbing her head back and forth.

"Don't expect any mercy, Du Couteau," Darius smirked, grabbing her head and guiding her deeper onto his shaft. The sucking turned to slurps and gurgles, soft moans muffled through the messy blowjob. He began bucking into her mouth, reaching back with his free hand to grasp her toned ass and deliver a loud smack. "Then again, I doubt you'd ask for it,"

Katarina giggled sultrily as she pulled away from his dick, licking her lips once again and stroking his cock. "You'd be without a dick if you tried to," she returned, before turning around and presenting her ass to him once again. The general took the invitation eagerly, pressing the redhead to her chest and keeping the round bottom up. With one hand he guided his cock back to her waiting cunt, impaling her and resuming the fractioned pace of railing her into the bed.

"Fuck yeah…" he breathed as he quickened, restraint all but existent to his motions as the previous quiet pats turned back into an orchestra of skin against skin. Fiora, having recovered partly from her own coital assault, was left once again observing the male as he ravished the assassin. Unlike before, she was hot and bothered, her fingers now finding action in rolling over her clit. She saw the strain he held in putting his body into each thrust, and how the redhead met his effort with her own in throwing her body back. Fiora bit down on her lip as the display reignited the desire to have sex with him.

No, she didn't want to have sex anymore. She wanted to _fuck._

"Nnnggh…Come here," Darius growled, gripping the small waist of the Sinister Blade and lifting her with ease. In a smooth turn, the general positioned himself underneath the assassin with her seated atop his lap, his cock now impaling her from below and digging deeper into her pussy. Katarina continued to whine and swear to the fervent pace of sex, now bouncing up on the erection within her. Her right hand brushed back a messy batch of her hair, turning to face the Hand of Noxus over her shoulder.

"You…mmm…You just wanted a fucking show…aahh…Didn't you?" Katarina called.

"I wanted to punch that back wall of your pussy," Darius answered simply. Katarina threw he head back, another series of cries escaping her lips.

"You're hitting the f-fucking mark then…! Aaahnn!" she added. She hadn't noticed the absence of the duelist until another pair of hands roamed her body, one slipping low to her still full pussy as she bounced, another tucked behind her neck. She saw the Demacian noblewoman close the gap between their tongues voluntarily once again, their clash of lips and saliva resuming while she fondled and tweaked her breast and nipple whilst Katarina's love bud was tended to.

"You're a real fucking slut…riding someone else's property in front of them," Fiora scolded, breaking the tangle of their lips to catch air and speak every few words. "Watching them have sex and even cleaning their aftermath from a cock…"

"Didn't know you changed from a baguette to a kettle. Name's pot, by the way," Katarina chuckled. Fiora wanted to comment again on being called a name for bread because of her natural tonality but decided there was no point in arguing with someone like Katarina during a threesome. "Didn't think he was your property, either."

Fiora grabbed the assassin's jaw, glaring lust-drunk daggers into her emerald eyes. "His seed is in me now, he belongs to me," she growled, looking to the general in question with a glance. "You are mine now, Darius."

Darius wanted so badly to laugh at the sudden change of tone from the Demacian, but merely felt the need to be cheeky. "…Does that mean we can do anal?" he said, a joking meekness in his words. Fiora paused at the mention, looking back at the redhead.

"_Bien, o_nly if you start with her. I need to return the favor for having a snack in my chambers," she finished, sliding off the assassin who looked anxious to climax. "For now, I want to hear you fucking scream and cum,"

"Gladly…!Aaaahhh!" Katarina answered, throwing her head back and feeling the release she's been looking for all night run through her. What surprised the duelist was not the apparent severity of the orgasm, but the fluid that shot out from her core that stained her sheets. Darius pulled out from her pussy, his third climax welling in his balls. Fiora took the chance and grabbed the throbbing erection, directing the head to her mouth and leaving her tongue on the tip. She jerked strongly on the tool, urging out the orgasm that shot into her cavity. Without shame, the noblewoman gulped the ropes of cum as it filled her mouth, keeping the last spurts on her tongue. She sat up to meet the redhead's level, locking her lips with her while the seed still pooled on her tongue and poured it into her mouth. Small drops breaking the corners of their lips before their tongues once again swirled over each other.

Fiora pulled her mouth away, pushing the Noxian woman to lay on her left side and grabbing her right leg. "_Bon appetit~"_ she cooed before lowering her tongue down and capturing the love bud from Katarina on her tongue. The assassin growled and hissed as pleasure swam forth from being devoured, all the while never breaking gaze with the duelist. What surprised her more was not the willingness to eat her pussy, but the apparent skill she kept in doing so, motions and spots never experienced coming forth suddenly. Within seconds her eager expression turned to shock, before her eyes cycled through glazing over in lengthy bliss before widening in quick euphoria.

"H-holy fucking shit…Mmmm-how the fuck are you this good…?" she moaned, biting and tucking her lips as her toes curled and her muscles seized. Katarina received no answer, instead watching as the Demacian took two finger and coated her saliva and some of Katarina's arousal on the digits, before snaking them between her ass cheeks and digging into her pucker. That spurned a whole new euphoria, having never experienced her cunt being eaten and her ass being teased. "O-Oooh…Fuck!"

Fiora giggled seductively at the reaction, pumping and splitting her fingers to expand the rectum of the assassin while her lips and tongue continued their work. Her eyes sent affirmation over to the Hand of Noxus, who in turn took his half erect organ and laid behind the redhead with his head prepared to take her finger's place. The exchange was quick and smooth, her fingers having vacated the forbidden fruit to which his cock plundered instantly.

Katarina had just came, her suffering of sexual thirst and observing the duelist drown in debauchery finally sated, only for the waves to well back to overflow within her. She began swearing and pleading, her ass being stuffed full while her pussy was dined upon with skill unbeknownst to her previously. Her left hand dug into Fiora's hair, pulling her deeper between her legs and allowing her tongue the deepest reach it could go, while her right reached behind her over her shoulder, clawing into the general's shoulder as he gripped her sides and pistoned into her behind.

"Grrr…Your ass is tighter than your cunt, Du Couteau," Darius growled as he bit onto her shoulder to bear with the strain. He had a hard time not brutally pumping into her ass from his spot without ripping her in two, but the stimulation was too much. He wasn't at his full strength either, having coated her back and ass, Fiora's inner walls and then Fiora's mouth. He was just as sensitive to the delirium as she was, if not more. Still he soldiered on as his title dictated, his waist tired from repeated motion and his cock on cloud nine within the tight asshole of the Sinister Blade.

That exhaustion, within minutes of starting, proved itself stronger than he expected, his scrotum prepared once again to burst. "S-shit…! I'm gonna cum!" he roared. With a tight grip on her small waist, the Hand of Noxus sheathed himself as far as possible into her ass, bucking forward as his cock shot more seed into the vice grip of her ass. He grit his teeth, the shots that spilling into her thinner than the first orgasm he had, but he was saving up his libido for a while now, expecting to stain the sheets and skin of the duelist with every drop of cum.

At least he didn't have to worry about staining _outside_ places anymore.

The assassin's eyes rolled up, her breathing so labored it concerned her if she was going to take another gulp of air. Once again, a surplus of fluid ejected from her pussy, this time into the awaiting maw of the Demacian noblewoman whom literally gulped every drop down like water in the Shuriman desert. Seconds passed before her legs finally loosened from around Fiora's head, the Duelist sitting up and rubbing her mouth of the silvery contents that came with the orgasm, a pleased smirk stretched on her features.

"And that, _ma fille_, is how you actually perform cunnilingus," she said triumphantly. She watched as the general pulled away with difficulty from the ass of the Sinister Blade, his cock mostly clean of fluid since her inner flesh scraped the majority of his cum upon exit. That same fluid dripped from her asshole in goblets, falling over the smooth curve of her ass. "…And the true definition of a pain in the ass," she giggled at her own small joke, the general groaning lowly.

"I want a return receipt for that awful joke," he deadpanned.

"D-ditto…" Katarina groaned weakly, raising her hand up in agreement. The duelist giggled again as she crawled over the redhead and straddled the soldier's waist, leaning forward and resting her elbows beside his head.

"Don't go to sleep on me now, I need to feel that cock again," she urged, planting a passionate but quick kiss to his lips. The general chortled amusedly, resting his hands to the woman's sides.

"Who said I was done? I got express consent to literally fuck your ass, and you've been swaying it to taunt me since we've met," he rumbled, keeping gaze against the duelist. She looked behind her for a moment, her heart beating a little faster in realizing the use of her bum may cause sitting down to be an issue in the future. However, the assassin made it clear as blue skied daylight how heavenly the sensation was, and in all manner of the phrase, the duelist still wanted to be fucked.

The Demacian threw a teasing smirk at him, cooing as she slid her lower have over his, her lower lips grazing his shaft. "My big puppy wants his treat…but he hasn't been a good boy, _a-t-il?_" she purred. "Having humped another vixen in my bed. Sounds like you need a refresher on who the master is here~"

Darius cocked an eyebrow. "Puppy? Master? Woman, don't make me bend you over," he warned playfully. Fiora pouted at his response, fully expecting his defiance and enjoying the tease. She sat up atop his body, her slow grinds continuing.

"Oh? Now the mutt snarls? Don't make me get the spray bottle," she returned with a giggle. The general went for her waist, but she quickly lowered her hand to his head in a strong grip, forcing a pause from him. "That's better, puppy. Be a good boy and I'll give you a treat."

The Hand of Noxus wasn't a fan of submissiveness, and less of being deigned an immature canine. He wanted to throw the woman over to her stomach and rail her ass until she whimpered and whined, but the sensitivity he had on his cock was like a stop button to his nerves. His teeth clenched, the smirk he had before felled as he was left to the whim of the duelist atop his body.

Neither was paying attention to Katarina, who held her tongue and her laughter as she watched from the side their banter. _This is hilariously cute… _she thought quietly. _Gonna laugh my ass off seeing him pound her into the floor._

The duelist kept her hand to his head, gently rubbing over the tip as it throbbed between her fingers. Her hips continued to slide over him as well, her arousal lubricating the tool as it spilled from her. She knew she was going to need as much lubrication to prepare for such a monster, and she wasn't about to randomly ask one of the servants to the estate for some substitute. That would never leave her, and she still had to keep face outside the night.

"Such a disobedient puppy, you are. I should have neutered you earlier. Now what are you going to do about filling me with that white, hot juice?" she purred. "And now you want to fill my bum? Such deviancy. However, I heard pets behave better when there is a treat on the end of training,"

"I'm going to enjoy _training_ you to beg for my dick," Darius growled. Fiora giggled again, leaning forward and planting a kiss onto his nose as her hand holding his cock slipped it behind her, her ass cheeks sandwiching the tool.

"Naughty, naughty. Growling at your master. What should I do about that?" she whispered. Darius' eyes peered behind her noticing the mess of red hair standing firm. His clenched teeth turned into a smile, surprising the duelist, who had his cock still between her rear valley.

"Nothing. She's got you covered," he hinted.

"She?" Fiora asked. For the split second she genuinely forgot about the assassin she was previously devouring, until a firm hand placed on her back and kept her down against Darius' chest. "W-what? Wait-"

"Naughty, naughty. Treating the big guy like a dog," Katarina mused, sticking two digits into her mouth and coating her fingers in saliva. "went you're a bigger bitch in heat than he is." With that, the Sinister Blade dug her lubricated digits into the Demacian's pucker, the tips sliding in easily. Fiora seized up, the foreign intrusion locking her muscles and betraying the invasion. The assassin was having none of it, as her slender fingers dug deeper into her pucker with ease, a mewl escaping her voice box. The assassin made a few dozen seconds of pumping before her fingers found ease in motion, the muscles around her pucker relaxing suddenly.

"Well…that was a fast change of tune," she hummed. She pulled her digits from the forbidden fruit, delivering a quick strike of the palm to her ass right next to Darius' grip. "I didn't even need to use my tongue to get you relaxed."

"Really now? You were pretty excited to hear my question," Darius teased.

"I-I'm merely bracing for inevitability," Fiora answered. Katarina scoffed.

"Sounds like someone is either experienced…or excited," she deduced.

"Let's confirm both, then." Darius affirmed, raising the duelist up, who whined as her backdoor had a knock from his head. True to the Sinister Blade's words, the head slipped in without resistance, the general taken aback by the lack of reaction save a long sigh from the Demacian.

"T-there…S-satisfied…? I d-did what you w-wanted…" Fiora said in broken words. Katarina whistled.

"…or maybe she was just that good. Can't tell you how bad the first time with a toy was like, let alone an actual dick," she mused. "Definitely got me beat from before. Darius is a monster."

The duelist released a triumphant huff. "T-this is nothing…I have been s-stabbed and cut f-far worse than this. You won't b-beat me that easily," she said shakily.

"Really? Let's get the rest in there then!" Katarina chimed. Fiora's eyes bulged at the statement, looking down to see more than half of the general's tool still outside her. "Darius?"

"With pleasure." He finished, before raising his hips up into the stilled Duelist. She whimpered slightly, her body attempting to move against his entry only to be stopped with Katarina holding her down by the shoulders. It took only a few seconds before the male Noxian could fully invade her backside, having been forced to a slow motion due to the unfathomable tightness. He began lifting and lowering his waist into her, getting accustom to the newest means of satisfaction.

"Oh s-shit…it's like she's trying to cut my dick off…!" he grunted. Fiora had to bite her lip hard, threatening to break skin and bleed to bear the stimuli of pain and pleasure. She had only heard of such a sexual act from conversations with others, specifically her more adventurous subordinates and a few noblewomen below her. She never considered the idea a possibility, let alone an option until the general posed the suggestion months prior only to be shot down harshly. Now she was stuck with a object similar in thickness and density to a brick inching slowly in and out her asshole, her honeypot quivering and dripping atop the general's body from lack of activity but her entire world burning hot white in a blender of euphoria and torture. Her moans were scarce, grunts and groans alone with hitched breaths passing her lips. Her eyes rolled up in her skull, the need for more welling faster with the pain falling further away from her.

Katarina watched as the duelist not only take the Hand of Noxus to the base in her ass, but begin deliberately riding him as they increased the pace. The assassin moved her lips to her ears, her tone low enough to be a breath of air. "Who knew someone like you was so kinky. Taking it like a fucking champ," she whistled. The assassin wrapped her arms once again round her body, grabbing a full hand of her breast and slipping her middle digits over her love bud and into her folds. The moans escaped her throat immediately, and the Sinister Blade couldn't be more excited to hear them. "That's right…you're getting fucked in the ass by a hard cock and having that sweet pussy finger pumped, and loving every second aren't you?"

"_O-Oh_ _mon Dieu…_f-fuck…yes, yes…!" she mewled, her hair covering one eye while the other continued to flutter with the iris facing the ceiling. The sound of the assassin's husky voice in her ear while everything was happening was making her melt, her body grinding and bouncing faster.

"That's it…Keep bouncing on it…You love your man, don't you?" Katarina cooed, releasing her hold on Fiora's teat. The duelist nodded enthusiastically as Katarina turned her head to face her. Their lips locked again as her fingers pumped fast to match the steady speed she was now bouncing on Darius. It was a short tangle of tongue, one that left a thin line between each breath. "I know you do. That's why I'm going to train you into the proper slut for him." Her voice got darker, her gaze of emerald overflowing with lust as it met the glazed baby blues of the duelist. "I wanna hear how these fun bags wrapped around his cock and got a white necklace as a reward. I wanna hear about you deep throating that cock until he paints your stomach white. I wanna hear how you bent over a table with those sexy legs spread wide while he put a baby in you. And I wanna hear _you_ say it."

The general in question threw his own head back in bliss as he was rode like a horse. He stopped thrusting up into the Demacian, letting her do the work as she apparently desired. His hands remained to her waist above the curve of her hips, digits digging into the taut rear to keep himself from blowing his load too soon. He had no clue what the redhead was whispering in her ear, but it was working like magic to her willingness in motion. His attempts to refrain climaxing too soon was in vain, as his body disobeyed his will and forced his next orgasm out from him.

"God…Dammit!" he roared as he held the duelist down, his cock spasming within her rectum and releasing hot bliss inside her. The duelist fared no better, shuddering as the sear of his jizz spiked her to go over the edge once more. The thin consistency making the majority of his load seep through the openings between the entrance and his genital plug. The removal of said organ slipped from the hole and fell, finally limp and weakened from prolonged and excessive release.

Fiora, panted and whined pathetically, falling against the redhead who was quick to keep her from crashing to the floor. "Whoa now, girl. I know we just fucked but I like a dinner and a movie before you get too close," Katarina stated. The duelist glared with her one visible eye at the joke, before using a strong breath to blow the strand of sweat covered hair from her eye. "See? He told you you'd come around to having me in a threesome."

"I FUCKING hate you…" Fiora deadpanned, not removing her glare from the assassin. Katarina shrugged.

"That's not denying it," she answered simply, earning and annoyed huff from the Demacian. "I will warn you, walking and sitting won't be the same for a few days. And good luck on that carriage ride back to the capital."

"Hate…you…" Fiora repeated, groaning in pain as she slowly sat back up and understood what the redhead implied with painful seating. "Ooowww…."

"Told you," Katarina said. The two looked to the tired and limp general, his eyes closed as his energy completely depleted from the last orgasm. The two could tell he was still conscious because of his hand moving to sit himself up. Fiora and Darius met gazes for a moment, before breaking into weak chuckles.

"For once, Fiora, I can say you look like shit," Darius mused.

"Considering I just got finished getting hard fucked in my behind and womanhood, _je peux être d'accord_," she answered.

"What's that one mean?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I can agree. On the contrary, general, hell didn't just run through you, it drowned you in a tsunami," she joked with a weak laugh. He chuckled at the mention. "Claw marks in your shoulder, sweat all on your face, and I can smell your travel."

"not looking forward to travelling back again," he added. "But I have to admit this was worth the trip."

"And it's all cause of Katarina Du Couteau!" Katarina added suddenly, throwing her arms to the air childishly. "You can pay me for my services later."

Fiora looked to the assassin, raising a brow to her. "And our agreement?" she asked.

"I get a check and go blind. Either that or say I did kill some random nobleman," she answered. Fiora and Darius nodded in confirmation, before the duelist rolled off the male and the redhead. The pain in her legs and ass spiked quickly, but she ignored it as she crawled off the bed. She looked down to see numerous bodily fluids sticking to the sheets, and sighed at the excuse she'd have to make to explain the whole thing.

"…I'm taking my bath now…" Fiora stated simply as she wobbled to the bathroom door once more. She would have to rerun the water, but it was so tempting she could care less about the wait.

"Oh! I will join you!" Katarina called suddenly. Fiora looked to the assassin with a dry expression. "Come on. I have to figure out how I'm getting back to my hideout anyway without being noticed by the several dozen butlers and maids in this place. That and I could use a good scrub."

Fiora rolled her eyes and continued into the room. Before she could pass the threshold, she was caught in the embrace of the redhead once more, the assassin putting her mouth to her ear.

"And I can help clean that sweet pussy out with Darius." She offered. Fiora looked at her like she was alien, before peering to the general and seeing him sat up from his spot. As sore as she felt, and knew he was, the tantalizing idea of being orally cleaned by both of them reignited some of her desire, her lips caught in her teeth again.

"There is room for four people…or two women and a male." She stated quietly. Fiora glanced to the redhead, who in turned looked to Darius and back to her once again. They shared a rather sinister smile. "I supposed you don't think I'd let you sleep in my bed with all that sweat and smell on you, general."

Her call to the Hand of Noxus garnered his attention, the two women now standing at the frame of the bathroom pressed against each other. Their breasts squished into one another's body as their gazes locked with his. He deadpanned.

"…You've got to be fucking kidding me," he said dryly.

"To be fair, you haven't decided on whose better in the first place," Katarina said matter-of-factly. "Or maybe the _puppy _is tired of playing?"

There was a quiet pause from the general, who stared at the Sinister Blade as if she just called him a coward. His brow raised as there was no other response. "You wanna run that by me one more time?"

"Aww, my puppy is so worn out from playing! And here I was with a nice _treat _for doing a little more. _Quel dommage."_ Fiora added, turning her body to show her generous rear once again. Darius' eyes flicked between the two, before he stood up quickly and began storming to the bathroom. The two were so taken aback by the sudden burst of energy and movement that they scampered into the bathroom giggling.

_I'm not getting any sleep tonight, am I…_

**Four months later…**

Katarina easily skipped to the next building rooftop, her leaps quieted by the busy pathways below. The moon hung overhead with clouds just barely coating the stars. It was a lot cooler than the months prior, her leather jacket buttoned up to keep the brisk wind chill from her movement from freezing her breasts off. She stopped her motions when she found the familiar building from that time, a smile playing on her face as the carriage for the noble house parked to the right of the entrance, the coachman chatting with another maid not far from it.

The assassin made quick motion to the rooftops, paying attention to where her entrance would be. When she climbed the walls up to the main skylight, she saw the massive bed chambers of her target. To her pleasure, the designated target was both within the room and unaware of her presence.

_Too easy._ She internally scoffed. She slipped open the skylight lock away from the vision range of the person currently peering out the windows of the room. Her drop was quick, the only sound even with her boots reaching carpet being the sound of wind cutting. The assassin smirked as she pulled out a dagger from her side, twirling it between her fingers before leaving it in back hand. She crept slowly to the white robed feminine figure at the window, facing away from her.

"You need to close that jacket more. It stops the air resistance from making a sound," the woman called, her condescending tone echoing in the room. Katarina stopped, before her smirk spread wider.

"Fool you once, shame on you," Katarina called as she sheathed her blade back into her holster. Fiora spun on her heel, her gaze meeting the assassin once again.

"_Vraie,_ but you should know by now, Du Couteau. There is no second chance to fool me," she returned. Katarina hugged as she unzipped her jacket.

"You spoke to the big guy?" she asked, stepping next to the duelist and leaning against the dresser Fiora's rapier was rested upon. Fiora looked to her with a raised brow.

"Now I know you're losing that skill of perception," she stated dryly. Katarina was offended for a second before she heard the door to the bathroom open, the Hand of Noxus stepping out the steaming room with a towel on his waist and one in his hair. The duelist saw the one on his waist having her initial on it. She scowled. "That is my towel guarding your genitals, general."

"It's got something in common with you then," he stated nonchalantly. "You both are attached to my dick." Fiora rolled her eyes, realizing she'd require the drapery to be washed. It was true that they had shared intimacy numerous times, their most recent being the night prior, but the Duelist was one who enjoyed _her_ things. _Her_ wine, _her_ clothing, _her_ towel and washing utensils, _her _lover. She never shared unless necessary, and she never let them get mixed.

"Before we get to the banter, what's the deal with chatting with the higher ups? Been hearing Swain rant about his general actually suggesting some shared routes." Katarina asked, omitting the strategic conversation the high command made about using the route to easily siphon information.

"The king wishes to agree to the terms, but of course everyone is skeptical. The other houses are half and half about sharing 'justly grounds' with 'sinister Noxian scum'."

"At least I know I am loved," Darius mumbled with sarcasm. "We're moving in the right direction however. The trade route that opened has a few of my men guarding conversing with civilian merchants. They know not to fuck anything up or get beheaded."

At that Katarina smirked. "Well when I was on the route, I saw a few of your guys having a rather nice and pleasant conversation with some of the ladies," Katarina spoke. Both Fiora and Darius looked to each other, a smile ghosting their features.

"It is working then, Darius. Soon the masses will see some benefit to interaction," Fiora sighed.

"We still won't heal the wounds of time, but we can look to a much more pleasant outcome," he returned.

"Whoop dee doo, Noxians are still fucking Demacians and vice versa. Can we get to the good part?" Katarina said impatiently.

"Sounds like Luxanna Crownguard visited the Du Couteau estate again," Fiora mused. Katarina scoffed.

"More like never left. Talon has her openly walking my house, literally banging her against any of the walls and or surfaces," she fumed. "I already hate that girls laugh and bullshit personality. Now I have to deal with her moaning and screaming his name. Ugh, I'm surprised I haven't seen her knocked up yet."

Suddenly the room got silent, the redhead seeing the darkness fill their features. She cocked an eyebrow to the expressions between the two. "…Okay. What else?"

Darius and Fiora looked to each other, not saying a word before the duelist sighed. "That night you discovered us…was successful," she explained. "I discovered through mage craft my insemination by the general, the soul forming slowly within me being what was our offspring."

"Wait, so you're pregnant? That's…" Katarina was going to continue but realized the words later than she should have. "Was…_was pregnant_." She affirmed. The duelist nodded.

"I have had the budding soul magically cut before it could continue its development. It is a blessing and a curse my first child never had a name…" Fiora said quietly. Katarina could hear the hurt in her tone and looked to the general.

"It was too early to consider offspring, so we tip toed around it and merely found solace in our enjoyment," Darius explained. "Had she been discovered, it'd be worse than you explaining to Swain our relationship in that Demacia would act rashly instead of Noxus. We had to cut the bud from the ground."

"And now?" Katarina asked, genuinely curious of their position with everything said and done.

"It'd be easier since we have had exchanges in public that make it seem possible but…" Fiora shrugged.

"We need a scapegoat to justify it. Someone to open the door and take a hit before we do." Darius explained. "We could use the Crownguard and say it was rebellious nature, but then it'd look horrible for the Du Couteau, who's only male seduced her."

Katarina crossed her arms, understanding where they were coming from with it all. It was then that her eyes lit up, looking out the window as a familiar face came to thought.

"The price is another million, and another three months of sex," Katarina offered. The two looked to her perplexed, a sudden declaration after their explaining lost to them. "You need a scapegoat? Fine. That dorky elder brother seemed cute anyway. But before I do anything, I want another million."

"What are you talking about?" Darius asked.

"Get a clue. I am talking about hitching with that jarhead Garen to start things off," she explained. "If me and him are together, people see nothing wrong with you two. You two have a kid, or at least admit to fucking, and boom, free reign. It's not like I give a shit if people look at me funny. I'm willing and able to gut someone who talks down to me."

There was a long pause as the two digested the impromptu plan, before the duelist began giggling. Her fits of giggles turned into full blown laughter, to which the two Noxians were duly confused on.

"What's so funny?" Darius asked.

"You said you wanted nothing to do with our scheme, yet you throw yourself into it as a scapegoat! Who knew the deadliest assassin had such a kind heart?" Fiora answered.

"Bullshit I have a kind heart! I'll cut yours out if you say that again!" Katarina spat. "Are you going to take it or leave it?!"

"Yes," Fiora said first. Darius looked to her shocked by the enthusiasm. "In fact, I can agree to giving your payment within the next few days. The routes making agreements much easier to converse."

"Good! In the meantime, I am getting that baby back in you!" Katarina affirmed as she began peeling her jacket off. "Even if I have to milk his balls directly and pump it in you by the gallon!"

"Wait, what-"Darius asked, concerned with the massive tone shift between the three of them. Especially in regard to the excessive draining of his bodily fluids.

"And pray tell, _ma amie_, how would you perform such a feat?" Fiora smirked. The redhead returned the expression as she stepped over to the Demacian.

"Haven't thought exactly how, but I'm open to experimentation," she purred. Darius cleared his throat, the two looking to him as he sat deadpanned on the sofa couch.

"Do I get a say in what my genitals do or provide?"

"Nope, but you'll come around."


End file.
